


Cover art for "Scenes from the Wild"

by avictoriangirl



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Cover Art, Crack, Erik vs. Bears, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, butter knives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-06
Updated: 2016-03-06
Packaged: 2018-05-25 02:35:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6176797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avictoriangirl/pseuds/avictoriangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo"> Renton6echo</a> requested a cover for her podfic of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse">Nekosmuse's</a> fabulously cracky survival show fic and I thought while I was at it, why not make an ebook cover as well? :D</p><p>Also on <a href="http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/140565807284/renton6echo-requested-a-cover-for-her-podfic-of">tumblr</a>.</p><p>The podfic can be found <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6175948">over here</a>. Go give it a listen, she's done an awesome job! ♥</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cover art for "Scenes from the Wild"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/gifts), [Renton6echo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scenes from the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/328950) by [nekosmuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse). 



> [ Renton6echo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Renton6echo/pseuds/Renton6echo) requested a cover for her podfic of [Nekosmuse's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/nekosmuse/pseuds/nekosmuse) fabulously cracky survival show fic and I thought while I was at it, why not make an ebook cover as well? :D
> 
> Also on [tumblr](http://avictoriangirl.tumblr.com/post/140565807284/renton6echo-requested-a-cover-for-her-podfic-of).
> 
> The podfic can be found [over here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6175948). Go give it a listen, she's done an awesome job! ♥

Ebook cover:

And the podfic cover:


End file.
